


When One Thing Ends, Another Begins

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/F, Face-Sitting, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Post-Break Up, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: You and Claire take a chance to become even better friends.





	When One Thing Ends, Another Begins

**Author's Note:**

> i got a request for more claire x reader, so this is what i wrote. im still not the best at girl on girl, but i tried. enjoy :)

"Fuck him!” you slurred, slamming your glass down on the counter. 

You were drinking off your woes from a bad break up with your best friend. You had probably had a little too much but you couldn't care less. You felt Claire rub your shoulder. 

“Woah there, cowgirl. Don't break the glass,” she said with a laugh. She took a sip of her whiskey. 

You had spent the evening draining a bottle of cheap wine because your boyfriend had cheated on you. And to make matters worse, he had done it with someone you absolutely hated - Reina. You two had used to be friends, but then she fucked you over. Hard. 

You had caught them in the act. You got off work early and decided to go over to your boyfriend's apartment to surprise him. When you opened the door, you were greeted with a much different sight than you expected - Reina's shirt popped open and your boyfriend's hand down her skirt. You had turned around and ran out without saying anything. 

Now here you were, getting wasted. Your thoughts ran wild with speculations of why he cheated. _You weren't pretty enough. You weren't good enough in bed. You weren't interesting enough. You weren't smart enough._

You turned to Claire, tears starting to roll down your cheeks. “Am I not pretty enough?” you choked out. 

Her eyes widened. “[Y/N], what?” 

She wrapped her arms around you and pulled you against her chest. She stroked your back soothingly while you cried into her jacket, probably staining it with a mix of your tears and mascara.

“Why would you say something like that?” you heard her ask. You looked up, tears still streaming down your face.

“Because why else would he cheat on me? Reina is so much prettier. She's smart, funny, good in be-” You were cut off by Claire softly pressing her lips to yours. 

Your eyes got big but you stayed, enjoying the feeling of her pillowy lips cushioning your own. When she pulled away, your heart was pounding. 

“W-why did you do that, Claire?” you asked, your voice mousy. 

“I didn't want to hear you say those things about yourself, [Y/N]. You're everything you said and more,” she said endearingly. 

You knew she meant it. Your heart swelled. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but you wanted more than just a kiss from her right now. Your cheeks heated up.

“Can we do that again?” You averted your gaze and rubbed your arms. You prepared yourself for rejection when you felt her hand grab your chin. She turned your face towards her. 

“Sure,” she said before kissing your lips again. 

This time, the kiss was passionate. Claire's mouth melded against yours. She wrapped her arms around you and brought you closer. Warmth surged through your body. Your tongues fought for dominance, dancing against each other. She tasted like whiskey. When you felt her hands on your breasts, you moaned into the kiss. 

“Can we take this a step further?” you asked, hoping you weren't overstepping your boundaries. You didn't need to lose another person close to your heart.

“I thought you'd never ask,” she purred, pressing a kiss to your cheek. You stood up, giggling slightly with your hand threading through hers, and led her to your room. 

As soon as you got there, you began to get undressed. Claire did the same. First to go was your t-shirt, then your leggings and then your undergarments. You were left completely bare in front of your best friend. Claire was still clad in her bra and panties. 

“Always wondered what was under your clothes,” she said, cupping your breasts. “You wanna sit on my face?” 

She smirked at you and squeezed your nipples. Who were you to say no? You quickly nodded. 

“Great.” Claire finished stripping and then laid back onto your bed. 

You walked over to her and straddled her face, your thighs cushioning her head. You used your hands to steady yourself. 

“You ready?” She responded by grabbing your hips and pulling you down. You gasped when he tongue started moving through your folds. 

She swirled her tongue around your clitoris and then moved down to trace your labia. You closed your eyes and bit your lip, relishing the pleasure she was giving you. You felt bad that she wasn't getting any stimulation. You leaned down and gave her clit a careful lick. She squirmed, so you figured you were doing something right. You latched your mouth onto the bud and sucked it into your mouth. You felt her moan into your core. 

You continued going down on her while you sat on her face. You could feel your orgasm building. You grinded your pussy down on her, desperate to come. Her grip on your hips tightened, keeping you in place. Suddenly, you felt two fingers prod your entrance. She slowly pushed them in and scissored her fingers, stretching you open. You lifted your head and whined, feeling absolutely lost in rapture. 

“Claire, oh my god,” you gasped. You heard, no felt her chuckle, the vibrations spreading through your cunt. You moaned again. 

You resumed eating her out. You wanted to make sure she was feeling as good as you were. You moved your tongue up and down her lower lips, enjoying how wet she was. She tasted like heaven. Your orgasm was close, brought on by how she was devouring you while fingering your pussy. She moved her fingers in and out with ease, curling them to stroke your g-spot. 

Your boyfriend never made you feel this good. But Claire did. _In more ways than one._

She pulled your clit between her lips and then lightly bit it. It had you feeling like you were in a different dimension. 

“ _Claire, please,_ ” you whined. You circled her clit with your tongue. 

That was when your orgasm hit you. You started moving your tongue faster. You ground down on her while she bucked against your face, both of you riding your orgasms out. She was still pumping her fingers into you, your cunt squeezing around them the whole time. 

When she stopped bucking her hips, you lifted yourself off of her face and laid down next to her. You turned to face her. Her face was covered in your slick and you assumed yours was too. You pressed your lips to hers, tasting yourself. You cupped her face and stroked her cheek. 

“Thank you for making me feel better, Claire,” you whispered, smiling. 

“Of course, sweetheart. You know you mean so much to me. I'd love if we were more than just friends.” You felt yourself blush.

“After that, I don't think we could ever be ‘just friends’,” you said with a laugh. Claire kissed you again. 

“You should get some rest. You're gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.” She wrapped her arms around you, pulling you closer to her.

“You too.” She hummed in agreement. 

“Goodnight, [Y/N].” 

“Goodnight, Claire,” you said quietly. Before falling asleep you remembered a quote you had seen.

_When one thing ends, another thing begins. Sometimes ending something hurts, but a new beginning is always worth the pain._

You nuzzled into her, deciding the quote fit this. It was a new beginning with someone who truly cared about you. Everything would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> you can request things on [my tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com) and i will try my best to write them ^^


End file.
